


Maiden Crossing

by Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Experienced Kylo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, virgin!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha
Summary: Another argument finally lands them in bed....it turns out Kylo made a few false assumptions about Hux's particular experience in such matters.





	Maiden Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like three hours this evening because the idea was driving me nuts after I saw it on twitter earlier today. I'm in a writing slump so there's no guarantee of quality, or even coherency; I just had to bang something out.
> 
> ...heh. _Bang_.

He supposes that he shouldn’t be surprised by this. It’s nothing to do with the fact that they’ve finally fallen into bed – he’s been expecting _that_ for most of the five years they’ve known each other. The first time he’d met the man, prissy and perfect in the uniform of a lieutenant colonel, Kylo had been more than aware he’d soon be wanting to bend him over the nearest hard surface. They’ve just never gotten around to it; separating Hux from his work is apparently a bigger task than he would have assumed.

But the _way_ it’s happening – this isn’t what he expected, even though it should be. Four weeks out from the disastrous end of Starkiller, three weeks since Kylo’s own ascension to the supreme leadership of the Order, and it’s frankly ludicrous it took this long for one of their screaming matches to adjourn to Hux’s pristine quarters. But then, Hux _had_ seemed somewhat taken aback by the kiss. And when Kylo had started pulling at his belt, he’d pulled back, stiffly saying that he’d be doing this in a bed or not at all.

Bed is where they are now, naked and needful, Kylo’s cock hard and dripping with both lube and his own arousal. But they’re both very still, and Hux’s angry flush has turned deeper than it had been even back in the empty hangar bay.

And now Kylo blinks, again, unable to look away. That’s what finally prompts Hux to explode, face contorted, voice rising on a furious screech.

“Don’t _look_ at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like you did on the command shuttle! On Crait!” Though Hux wrests himself back to some semblance of control, it’s a very poor imitation; he hasn’t even managed to sit himself up from where Kylo had dumped him spread-eagle on his own bed.

Kylo, for his own part, sits back on his heels. It leaves him between Hux’s open legs, his skinny little feet. Moments ago, they’d practically been up by his ears; he hadn’t realised how freakishly flexible the general would turn out to be. He’d figured that would make this easy, that he’d just have to grease enough to push in, and that the general’s slutty little hole would open right up to his demand.

Barely one fingertip had sunk inward before the man had all but seized. The remark had fallen so easily from his own lips: _ooh, has it been a little while there, General Hux?_ The sudden fright in those eyes had taken all the fun from it, even before every muscle of that lithe body had stiffened to the same tightness of his little hole.

Kylo’s still hard. He’s wanted this for long enough – fucked more than a few of the general’s staff pretending their asses were the man’s own, though they were never quite as pert as the original’s turning out to be. But he’s always been able to have this given willingly. It’s not something he’s had to _take_ , and he’s never particularly warmed to the idea of that either.

“What are you doing?” And though Kylo hasn’t gone any further than sitting up, Hux demands, “where are you going?”

No immediate answer jumps to mind. It’s not as if he has any real idea of what one’s supposed to say in this situation. In fact Kylo’s never been one for talking much during sex at all, and he’s already had to shut Hux up a few times with tongue and lips and a few well-placed jerks of his cock through those ridiculous trousers. But this is beyond his experience – and, given Hux appears to have far less, he’s not likely to be much help.

Shifting his weight awkwardly now, he takes what little charge is necessary. “Let’s…just leave it there.”

“What?” Shock turns to outrage. “ _No_!”

“Hux, you don’t have to—”

Shooting upward in one smooth motion, Hux’s bared hands snatch at Kylo’s hair, red and furious face a moment from his own. “You started this,” he snarls. “What, are you too much of a coward to just _finish_ it?”

It would be almost too easy to just twist a thought, to wrap it around that fey little neck and snap it hard. And as his lips twist, Hux chokes out a bitter laugh.

“You’re staring again!” The accusation, though verbal, almost has a physical impact – but before Kylo can answer back, those lips on his, fisted fingers tugging his hair. And Hux isn’t bad at this, exactly, but Kylo can sense the inexpert nature of it. Much like his active military service, it seems Hux has studied and strategised more than he has personally participated.

When it’s done, he pulls back, purses his lips. “Hux.” His hands flex where they rest over the bunched muscles of his own thighs. “If you want to get off, that’s fine. That’s what I’m here for, too. But I’m not going to fuck you.”

He sneers, the perfect disdain of a man born to terrible privilege. “What, my ass isn’t to your tastes, suddenly?”

The memory of it – small, white, perfectly rounded – goes straight to his cock. The demanding twitch it gives is all the answer either of them will ever need. “It’ll do,” he says, blatant lie so easy. “But I’m not going to force it.”

A snort, and Hux’s hands twist further into his own sheets. “Why not? You’ve hurt me worse before.”

And Kylo can feel energy prickling between them, ionised and hot. “But not like that,” he says, too sharp. “Let me just—”

Hux slaps his hand away. There’s an accompanying flare of temper, but Hux stares into his eyes with bold disrespect, lips twisted into a scowl that’s most unbecoming even on his mobile features. Though Kylo hates it too, he’s always loved the way Hux will snap back at him without fear of the pain he knows could follow.

“Fuck me.”

His cock sings. “I said _no_.”

“Oh, I see. So that’s the only way I could ever defeat the Supreme Leader, is it?” And he leans forward, sinuous and sudden, his face perfect mockery. “I scared him off with my virgin ass,” he says, low sing-song. “Finally. _I win_.”

The snarl rips loose from his chest, rumbling and raw. “You’re playing with fire.”

His look is even, almost amused. “So burn me, then.”

Kylo pulls back. When Hux attempts to follow, a flick of fingers quite literally forces him back down. Then he’s sliding off the bed, going to his knees before Hux can sit up enough to make out what he’s doing. With hands on calves, he yanks him forward, drapes bony knees over his own broad shoulders. Then he shoves Hux back down again, unceremonious in the repeated use of his powers.

“Lie _still_ , damn you.”

Kylo doesn’t need to see him to know he’s sneering again. “So _romantic_.”

“As if you even know the meaning of the word.” Pushing forward, he flicks the half-hard cock out of his way with barely a glance. The small pucker below is his preferred target. With hands clenched close over Hux’s thighs, he can feel the tension of long muscles, even before he sees that furl is still closed up tight. Kylo gives a low snort. Then he’s up, taking him down, swallowing him almost whole.

Hux rockets upward with something dangerously close to a shriek. But he’s shocked enough it takes only a nudge, and he’s down again. But he’s also arching already, ribcage stark under the white skin as his chest thrusts up and outwards. With hands spread, he scrabbles at the sheets, grasping for purchase. There he holds it as Kylo gets to his real work.

More than once he’s been told he has perfect cock-sucking lips. He’s never argued the point, though as far as he’s concerned they’re good for most everything: dicks, asses, clits, cunts. And that’s just the basics; he’s always loved taking anything and everything between his lips. He’d noted earlier, in fact, that he’d quite like to suck the general’s gloved fingers before getting them up inside his own ass.

But this is hardly the time, and his own fingers have a job to do. Finding it still damp with earlier lube, Kylo raises his hand, cups his balls. There he shifts, strokes; still he’s sucking back, sliding down. Hux has become hardly articulate, but then Kylo hadn’t exactly been listening to him in the first place.

He’s far more interested in the smooth velvet-soft skin of his perineum. Blunt fingertips provide slow massage, even as Kylo speeds his mouth over his dick. Moving back, he darts his tongue into the slit, teasing flick before pressing hard. Hux comes with a shuddering groan, entire body shaking; Kylo immediately draws back to let it dribble out of his mouth, down his chin.

And, half-dazed, Hux looks up long enough to say only one word. “ _Monstrous_.”

“Mmm,” Kylo says, and slides one finger in. Hux falls back open-mouthed, voice hollow and soundless. Raising an eyebrow the man won’t even see, he asks, “Shall I continue?”

“I…”

Two fingers are a start, and Hux’s body accepts them with warm spasm. From there, Kylo starts with slow stroke, in and out; if his calloused fingertips catch him over the prostate every time, that’s just a bonus. And the man’s now spouting a whimpering litany of nonsense, but then Kylo’s had to tune out similar rants from Hux a thousand times before. He moves his own hand almost in time to it over his cock, wordlessly working them both until Hux squelches smoothly with every pass.

Then he rises. “You should probably turn over. It’d be easier.”

Hux glares back, wet-eyed and defiant. “I’m fine where I am.”

“You’re mad.” But he doesn’t care. It’s Hux’s choice. Shoving his legs up again, he closes palms over his knees and sinks slowly in, controlled only by the shift of hips. With eyes closed, head arching back, Hux catches his lower lip beneath his white teeth and groans until he stops.

And then Hux sighs, tremulous, trembling. “How much more?”

He snorts. “How much more can you take, General?”

“Everything.” His eyes open, pupils blown wide and dark. “I will take _everything_ you have.”

A smirk, and a jolt – and then he’s in completely, wrenching a gasp from Hux as his hands again fist in the ruin of his bedlinen. Kylo then sets a pace faster than it ought to be, but it’s not as if Hux hadn’t asked for it. And maybe it’s too soon, perhaps, but he’s actually hardening again.

As Kylo watches with an amusement he doesn’t bother to mask, his pink little dick flops up against the curious small swell of his stomach. It seems such strange opulence, in a body as stark and sparse as Hux’s otherwise is. The fire of his hair – both that upon his head, and the neat little bush between his legs – is also far more extravagant than it really ought to be. But then it had been that same hair, even when mostly hidden beneath his stupid command cap, that had caught his attention at their first meeting.

Only later had Kylo truly noticed his eyes: quick, calculating, kaleidoscopic in shades of green and grey and blue. They’ve never been quite the same colour twice. The strange shuttered closeness of the mind behind them had only intrigued him all the more. And while his eyes may be clouded now with unfamiliar sensation, they’re as arresting of his attention as they have always been.

“Hux.”

The long lashes, half-translucent fire, flutter as he struggles to focus on him. Breath hisses through his teeth three times before he manages to catch it enough to demand, “ _What_?”

And he smiles, bright and blinding, thrusting hard enough to drive him halfway up the bed. “Looks like I win, after all.”

The scowl is a brilliant beautiful thing, even as his hips rise to take him so much deeper. “ _Fuck_ you.”

And he comes, hard – and laughing with it, too. Curling over him, Kylo lets go, his whole body shuddering and stalling, even as he bucks his hips in arrhythmic final demand, taking all sensation left to steal. Only when the last vestiges of release have left him does he stop, entire body going still and silent. Then Hux is beating at his arms, his back; one heel catches him far higher on his spine than should be physically possible.

“Get _off_ me, you’re kriffing heavy!”

A snort, and Kylo rouses himself enough only to contemplate lying there a little longer. Then one sharp heel catches him in the left kidney this time, and he pulls back; before Hux can complain further he takes his dick in hand and tugs him roughly to a cursing and horrified second coming.

This time he flops over onto his back, half-sprawled across Hux’s overlarge bed. It’s actually far larger than his own, and he’s frowning at the ceiling when Hux jerks suddenly beside him, sitting bolt upright.

“My _ass_ is leaking!”

Kylo closes his eyes. “Oh, so _this_ is why you never fuck virgins.”

The reply this earns is something very unflattering about his heritage, but Kylo doesn’t move; frankly, he’s too fucked out to care. It’s far more pleasant to float in the haze of a good orgasm, his mind blessedly still and silent. The sound in the ‘fresher of running water proves almost calming, and the feeling persists even when it stops. He even manages a lazy grin when Hux emerges, only to throw a towel directly at his head.

“Are you always this generous with your lovers?”

“Oh, shut the kriff up.” There’s some venom to it, even as Hux climbs back into the bed beside him. “And you’re wearing a condom next time.”

Cracking an eye, Ren looks over. “What makes you think there’ll be a next time?”

At first, there’s only silence. Kylo just returns it with a quizzical stare until Hux turns away, furious in profile. And Kylo _could_ just get up, could just leave it there. There’s a certain kind of hilarity in that.

Instead, he offers an exaggerated yawn. “I’ll bring them,” he says, as languid as it is decisive. “Don’t want you getting me the wrong size, given your lack of practice and all.”

Hux’s lips purse. “I think my monomolecular blade would fit up there just fine.”

Folding his hands over his broad chest, Kylo can feel the laughter rumbling deep within. “Take your best shot, General.”

Of course he doesn’t. But even as Kylo drifts off, he supposes that just means Hux is saving it for next time. And there _will_ be a next time. Kylo might not be naturally inclined towards virgins, but then Hux is hardly the exception now.

And it’s not like his equally over-sized office desk is going to get itself fucked over, either.


End file.
